


Leashed

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Leia Organa, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: It began with the destruction of Alderaan.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Darth Vader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Leashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



It began with the destruction of Alderaan.

Princess Leia Organa could do nothing as Tarkin punished her homeworld for her refusal to disclose critical Rebel Alliance intelligence. The peaceful peoples of Alderaan and the parents who’d raised her with love and devotion – they paid the ultimate price for her intransigence.

And – they hadn’t been given a choice. She hadn’t known in advance what Tarkin would do when she’d lied, but that didn’t matter. In the end, she made their choice for them.

The shock and the impotent rage washed through her with the power of a thousand plasma storms. For a moment, her vision went blank, and she couldn’t breathe. She was trembling uncontrollably. If it weren’t for Vader’s heavy, gloved hand on her shoulder, she would have fallen.

 _Vader._ He was a well of darkness. A giant, sucking black hole at her back. His own source of gravity. She’d scorned him as a dog on a leash, but _she’d_ been the one captured and collared, she knew, and her captivity would continue indefinitely.

And if she gave the Empire nothing, well, she also had very little left for the Empire to take.

Leia was returned to the detention block. Vader pushed her into her cell firmly but not violently. She did not resist; she’d learnt to save her strength for a time – not now – that wasn’t utterly hopeless.

Vader paused at the door. The mask was always expressionless. ‘I sense great anger in you, Princess,’ he said.

She didn’t understand what Vader had been trying to tell her. Not in the beginning.

Leia was no naval officer, possessed no military experience. She may have been the one to deliver the Death Star plans, but she was not the one to give the attack order.

She would have done it, though, given even half a chance. That was the battle station that destroyed Alderaan, wasn’t it? She wanted revenge – craved it, in fact, like a body’s instinctive need for air, for water, for food, for sex – and she didn’t care or give any advance thought to how, precisely, that revenge would be achieved.

When the Death Star blew, Leia almost thought she could feel every being on it die. How many? Three hundred thousand? Half a million? So many lives snuffed out in a single violent, fiery instant, a blinding white flame gone dark forever.

It wasn’t the same as Alderaan, she told herself. Fewer Imperial lives were lost with the Death Star than Alderaanian lives with Alderaan. Besides, if they were on the Death Star, they were all complicit in evil. They were none of them innocent.

This is what she told herself to justify the thrilling rush of ecstasy she’d felt from their deaths, when she curled up in her bed after the victory celebrations had concluded and pleasured herself to the memory of that extinguished fire. She had to bite the back of her hand so as not to cry out.

‘You should not fight your nature.’

Vader? No, he’d perished in the battle over Yavin 4. It was just her imagination.

But it wasn’t just her imagination.

He’d…done… _something_ to her during those endless interrogations. Vader was always there now, deep in her mind, set behind her temples, a shadow in the corner of her eye. It didn’t matter what she tried; she couldn’t get him out of her head. It was like the dog had leashed himself to her, and her to him as well, and when he chose to tug upon it, across the vastness of space –

He was impossible to ignore, impossible not to feel.

‘I sense great potential in you,’ he said, thoughts projected directly into her mind. ‘The anger, the hate, the _passion_ which drives you to achieve your ultimate victory. Surely you have felt it. I feel it, too.’

‘We are nothing alike,’ Leia spat. That she knew she was lying only made her anger and hatred grow stronger.

‘We need not be at odds with one another. We share the same goals, you and I. You wish to overthrow the Emperor. So do I.’

‘You only wish to overthrow the Emperor so that you can take his place!’

Vader did not deny this. ‘Join with me, and I will teach you to realise your potential. You could be my empress.’ In her mind, he seemed to hold out his hand to her. Unwillingly, she remembered that hand upon her shoulder. ‘Join with me, and we will rule the galaxy together as husband and wife!’

Leia was jolted abruptly out of the reverie by a sensation like lightning racing across her nerve endings. She was practically _vibrating_.

He found her eventually, as she always anticipated he would. She could not hide herself from him.

Cloud City, Bespin. Vader said he wanted information that would lead him to Luke Skywalker.

He had Leia brought to an interrogation room. She’d rolled her eyes when she’d realised. Because interrogating her had succeeded so splendidly the last time he’d tried it.

The door shut behind him with a whispered hiss. The only other sound was the slow, steady inhalations and exhalations of his respirator. He did not attempt to ask her any questions – _questioning_ her was not his objective.

As usual, the mask was expressionless. Vader depended upon that life support suit to survive. He must have been grievously injured, and those injuries must have been extensive and severe. And yet – he revealed himself to her now – he’d had _that_ part of himself surgically reconstructed…why? For whom? For _her_? The organ was more than half cybernetic prosthesis. She found herself wondering what it would feel like inside of her, rubbing against her most sensitive parts. She veritably ached to find out.

‘I told you. You and I – we are the same,’ he said.

His darkness was a giant, sucking black hole. Leia found that she could resist its gravity no longer.

‘Yes.’ She stepped forward, arm outstretched, offering her hand, allowing him and his darkness to pull her in.

Vader pushed her up against the wall and claimed her.


End file.
